


Walking In My Shoes

by BlackStoryPieces



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Forgive Me, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackStoryPieces/pseuds/BlackStoryPieces
Summary: One night, Damen wakes up in young Laurent’s body. That’s the first time he meets the uncle.Please do not read this if you’re sensitive to child abuse.





	Walking In My Shoes

 

 

 

> _I would tell you about the things_
> 
> _They put me through_
> 
> _The pain I’ve been subjected to_
> 
> _You’ll stumble in my footsteps_
> 
> _Keep the same appointments I kept_
> 
> _If you try walking in my shoes_
> 
> _Depeche Mode - Walking In My Shoes_

 

When Damen was young, his life was simple and joyful. He woke up, studied a few hours and then he could enjoy his free time.

Mostly, he ran with Nikandros through the palace gardens and more often than not they ended up on a tree and watched the sun go down. Damen laughed a lot because he had people that were worth to laugh with. His brother always told him jokes that were definitely not made for such young ears and Nikandros knew exactly what to say in order to make his day perfect.

When war approached, he had to sacrifice his time with practicing, but he enjoyed it nonetheless because he made his father proud. But it was nothing compared to the time when he returned winner from the battle against prince Auguste.

He was the shining star. The future king of Akielos, the strongest fighter in all kingdom and everything his father wished him to be. You couldn’t go anywhere and not overhear the awed whispers about his strength.

From that day on, his father showed him more affection than before. He stroked his hair, something he hadn’t done before, patted his shoulder and called him “my son” more often.

His confidence grew. Nothing could have destroyed the perfect life he had achieved.

But.

One night, Damen woke up abruptly. His heart beat frantically in his chest and his breath came flat. Thanks to the mind of a trained soldier, he was capable to sense danger even before he realised what was going on.

With unreasonable panik, he looked around but couldn’t make anything out because of the prevailing darkness and his eyes that weren’t accustomed to it yet. The only thing that spend some light was the moon, and even that wasn’t enough. More so, it caused an eerie atmosphere.

Then his eyes rested on his reflection in the mirror and on the foreign figure there. The moonlight enlightened his body and for a moment his heart stopped beating altogether. It wasn’t him that starred back, but _Auguste_. The same blue eyes, the same pale skin colour and the same golden hair. But no. Auguste wasn’t that young. It couldn’t be him.

The gods wouldn’t torture him that much and let him see the dead prince in his dreams.

“You’re beautiful. So soft. So hairless.” A breathless voice said.

Damen then noticed the source to his feeling of danger. Someone stroked his inner tights and their hand went up and down, up and down, up, up, up...

Damen turned his head. His movements were slow and his limbs felt far too heavy. He was hot and sensitive and his surroundings whirled around him. He felt quite drunk, and then not. It was something else. Something he had only felt once. Then, it was a new adventure he had to master. Now, it caused his panik to grow.

Damen moaned. He had never felt so trapped and vulnerable in his entire life before. He wanted to push the man away but he wasn’t accustomed to such petite limbs and couldn’t move the way he usually would. It was as if he had lost his greatest weapon: his strength.

“You want to make me happy, Laurent?” _Laurent_. The crown prince’s younger brother. “You don’t want to make me sad, do you? Or else I’m leaving.”

Damen wanted to shout at him. He wanted to tell the man that Auguste’s brother was far too young for such an old pervert sack. But he couldn’t. The drug fogged his mind and erased his capability to put words together.

And then there was something else.

Laurent’s body, Laurent’s thoughts and desires became Damen’s. It was incredibly intimate to adapt Laurent’s feelings and strain of thoughts.

Damen felt pain like never before. Not a physical one. It was as if a part of him had died. It was as if something else, an invisible hand, had put itself around the other half of his heart and squeezed, hard, in order to kill it entirely. He felt the strong feeling of loss.

Helpless, he developed a great love for Auguste and wished him there. Wished for him to stroke away his tears and to tell him he wasn’t dirty. He wanted his big brother here to protect him from the monster that didn’t live under his bed but in his castle. And slowly but surely, the monster will also find a new home in his head.

And even though Laurent sensed the danger and all this incredible pain, he didn’t want the man to go away.

At first, Damen didn’t understand why the kid didn’t wish for the man to go. But then Damen started to understand Laurent. Suddenly, the old man was his only anchor. The only human being that could understand him. That loved him. That endured his whining.

Damen didn’t want the man to leave.

If he did, Damen would be alone. Alone with strangers and Akielons that were after him.

Though Damen knew, deep down somewhere, that that didn’t make sense, he couldn’t help himself from thinking so.

Above all that, he felt hatred.

The moment the man turned him on his stomach and spread his legs, panik overlapped the wish for the man to stay with him.

“Uncle, please...”

The words left his mouth before he even realised what he was doing. _Uncle_. The heart beat faster and Damen’s eyes started to tear.

“Don’t be ungrateful, Laurent.” The uncle hissed. “You love me, don’t you?”

Damen nodded. Nodding he would do for the rest of his life if it meant he wouldn’t be left alone.

Without any warning, he pushed inside. Damen cried out loud with a voice that wasn’t his. Feeling the unspeakable pain with a body that wasn’t his.

A hand put itself over his mouth and covered his cries.

“U-uncle please. It hurts.” He tried to beg, but failed.

The uncle went faster. And faster.

And Damen screamed. Damen screamed. Laurent screamed.

And another innocent soul died that night.

 

 

“Uncle please, uncle please!” Damen screamed, cried, growled.

Out of corner of his eye, Damen saw several Akielon guards burst into his room.

“Exalted, are you alright?” One of them asked.

All of them had their swords pulled out, ready to fight whoever tried to hurt their prince. The man who had hurt him wasn’t there, though.

But Damen couldn’t register it. He curled into himself and didn’t care about how weak he might seem in that moment and that it actually was no good for a prince to show those kind of emotions.

“Please uncle, no.” He repeated over and over again.

“Get the king. Something’s wrong here.” He heard distantly.

Some time passed, he didn’t know how much because he didn’t care. His head and heart hurt and he felt sore even though it wasn’t possible. He felt dirty. Worthless. Pathetic.

But when his father finally arrived, Kastor with him, regarding him with a concerned gaze, it was as if something inside him snapped and he felt like a child again. He started sobbing like he never had before. He should have felt shame, lying here and crying like a weak little child in front of the king and his own brother. But that kind of shame wasn’t longer the worst kind. He knew things that were far more shameful.

His father immediately sent the guards away and went to Damen’s side. Damen saw the shocked expression on Kastor’s face the moment he put his head in his hands and whispered, over and over again: “Uncle, uncle, uncle.”

 

“An Akielon on his knees. How fitting.” Said Laurent, the Prince of Vere.

Damen should have felt hatred against the cold prince who found it funny to try to humiliate him in front of his courtiers. But he didn’t. Instead, he looked Laurent right in the eyes. Eyes that were just as empty as his own, since the night. He thought: _“I know your pain.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t realise how fitting this song is for Laurent, but it really is like it was made for him! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I got sick writing this myself, so please forgive me.


End file.
